La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: la suite de "Absolute tentation", que j'avais oublié de poster. Pairing : toujours Akame


Depuis ce fameux jour où, malgré ses efforts pour lui préparer une surprise qu'il apprécierait à coup sûr pour leur anniversaire, Jin avait totalement oublié celui-ci, Kazuya réfléchissait à une vengeance. Après avoir successivement repoussé plusieurs idées, cela faisait donc à présent une semaine qu'il mûrissait un plan totalement machiavélique, qui passerait à son aîné le goût de recommencer ce genre d'erreur et qui aurait, en plus, l'avantage de le rendre fou… et encore plus accro. Aujourd'hui, cette machination était totalement au point. Il ne restait plus qu'à enclencher les choses et laisser les réactions (prévisibles) d'Akanishi faire le reste. Oui, Kamenashi Kazuya était diabolique, mais c'était pour la bonne cause : donner à son Bakanishi une leçon qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

Il était 18h. La répétition venait de s'achever. Ils n'avaient pas ménagé leur peine pour que tout soit parfaitement synchro et le résultat avait été à la hauteur de leurs efforts, mais, maintenant, ils étaient tous essoufflés et trempés de sueur à créer une émeute parmi leurs fans. C'était parfait. Exactement ce qu'il fallait à notre démoniaque leader.

- Bon, les gars, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais je file, moi. J'ai un rencard ce soir, alors faut que je me fasse beau, lança Koki.

- Sérieux ? le charia immédiatement Jin. Bah c'est tellement rare, on s'en voudrait d'empêcher un miracle, fonce.

- Ah ah ah, très drôle, Bakanishi, répliqua le rappeur en lui donnant un grand coup de pied au derrière.

- Ah bah pour une fois c'est pas moi qui prends, remarqua Junno, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Sur ces mots, Tanaka attrapa son blouson, son sac et fila hors de la salle, bientôt suivi par Ueda, Maru, et Taguchi qui, eux aussi, avaient des choses à faire. En seulement quelques minutes, la pièce saturée de chaleur corporelle fut presque désertée, ne laissant que les deux co-leaders. Parfait, c'était exactement ce que voulait le cadet. Leurs amis lui facilitaient la tâche par leur « fuite ».

- Bon, moi je vais prendre une douche avant de partir, lança-t-il d'un ton tout à fait naturel, sachant tout à fait quelle serait la réaction de son compagnon.

Sur ces mots, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers les douches attenantes à la salle. Tandis qu'il retirait un à un ses vêtements, il entama un décompte mental. Neuf… Huit… Sept… Six… Il n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver à "cinq", que Jin faisait son apparition derrière lui et que ses mains se faufilaient sur sa peau moite, sous son t-shirt, pour commencer à caresser son torse. Parfait, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Attrapant les poignets de son petit ami, il les éloigna lentement de lui et se retourna en secouant la tête, à la grande surprise de l'infortuné repoussé, qui ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Bah quoi ? demanda l'aîné, surpris. Depuis quand t'aime plus que je fasse ça ?

- Ah mais j'aime toujours, rétorqua le plus jeune dans un sourire en coin.

- Bah alors ?

- Tu m'as fais une promesse la semaine dernière, tu t'en souviens ?

- He ? Une promesse ? Quelle promesse ?

- "Je ferais ce que tu veux si tu veux bien me pardonner !", "Tout ?", "Tout, je te le jure !". Ce sont tes mots, Akanishi Jin.

Le sourire de l'interpellé s'effaça. Il se doutait que son Kazu n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit, mais ne pensait pas que ça se retournerait si vite contre lui. Ah, maudit soit ce jour où il avait oublié leur anniversaire.

- Et ? demanda-t-il non sans appréhension.

Un sourire en coin, que Jin trouva tout à fait inquiétant, naquit sur les lèvres charnues de son amant. Il avança alors dans sa direction, forçant son aîné à reculer. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le dos de celui-ci heurte les casiers où ils posaient leurs vêtements. Le plus jeune se pencha ensuite et murmura à son oreille :

- Alors à partir de cette minute, tu es obligé d'obéir à tout ce que je dirais.

- Ah… Et donc… quels sont vos ordres, maître ? demanda en souriant Jin, soulagé car il venait de se dire que ça pouvait être très agréable.

Voir le sourire de son amant amusa beaucoup Kazuya intérieurement. Il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait, sinon, il aurait immédiatement déchanté.

- Maître ? Hum ça me plait comme appellation, releva le cadet. Alors voilà ma première consigne, esclave… (il se pencha davantage et, faisant en sorte que son souffle chaud se dépose sur la peau de son cou, susurra encore) Interdiction absolue de me toucher, quelles que soient les circonstances.

La stupéfaction figea Jin, qui le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Oh que non… répondit son diabolique interlocuteur.

- Mais Kazu, tu… tu peux pas me demander ça…

- Oh que si. Et d'ailleurs, tu va commencer immédiatement…

- Quoi ?

Sans répondre, Kazuya s'écarta d'un pas et termina de se déshabiller, exagérant délibérément le moindre geste, le ralentissant d'une façon qu'il savait parfaitement insoutenable pour le pauvre supplicié qui lui faisait face.

- Nan, Kazu, fais pas ça… Je t'en prie… balbutia Jin, totalement impuissant à cause de sa maudite promesse.

- Shhhhht, répondit la voix sensuelle du plus jeune, à présent totalement nu, en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

Du doigt, il caressa les lèvres de son amant, puis l'embrassa légèrement, faisant descendre les siennes le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, remontant pour suçoter le lobe de son oreille, ce qui arracha une plainte à son amant, très sensible à cet endroit. Avec une satisfaction indicible, il le sentit se crisper et vit ses poings maltraiter violemment le tissu du pantalon de toile qu'il portait pour répéter. Souhaitant accentuer sa domination (ce qui était rare, car c'était toujours son aîné qui avait le dessus), il se colla littéralement à son corps, se frottant sans vergogne contre lui, avant de laisser une de ses mains descendre vers son entrejambe, qu'elle effleura, déclenchant cette fois un gémissement douloureux.

- Kazu… dit encore Jin, à la torture, d'une voix rauque.

Puis, soudain, le contact s'interrompit et, dans un sourire malicieux, le plus jeune se dirigea vers la douche en roulant des hanches. Une fois qu'il y fut, au lieu de refermer le rideau, il prit une pose provocante et fixa un regard brûlant sur son compagnon.

- Jin… Viens… lui dit-il d'une voix suave en appuyant sa demande d'un geste de l'index.

Soulagé, le plus âgé recommença à respirer à peu près normalement et se dépêcha de se déshabiller à son tour, révélant dans toute sa gloire l'excitation qui était la sienne depuis le début du "jeu" de son trop sexy petit ami. Il se précipita ensuite vers lui, mais fut arrêté dans son élan, par la paume de celui-ci, qui s'était posée sur sa poitrine.

- Tttttt… Pas si vite… reprit la voix atrocement tentante. Je n'ai pas levé mon ordre précédent.

- Kazu… Pitié…

Mais sans tenir compte de la demande, le cadet poussa son aîné dans la « cabine » contiguë, dont il n'était séparé que par une minuscule cloison de plastique blanc.

- Tu reste là et tu regarde, ordonna encore Kazuya, avant d'ouvrir l'eau dans sa propre "cabine".

Aussitôt, le liquide brûlant se mit à ruisseler sur la peau pâle, trempant ses cheveux, qu'il rabattit sensuellement vers l'arrière en passant les mains dedans, sans quitter Jin des yeux. L'une de ses mains descendit ensuite lentement, le long de sa joue, de son cou, puis de sa poitrine, tandis que, la tête légèrement basculée en arrière il se léchait les lèvres par intermittence.

Un gémissement sonore échappa au supplicié à la vue de cette scène hautement érotique et il crispa les poings, le souffle saccadé, alors que, sans pitié, le plus jeune entreprenait de se savonner langoureusement, passant les mains sur lui en se déhanchant comme s'il dansait. Du regard, le souffle de plus en plus erratique, Akanishi suivit les paumes pleines de mousse parfumée, qui passèrent avec une lenteur insupportable sur la finesse du cou de son cadet, sur la rondeur nacrée de ses épaules, la perfection de sa poitrine… Et le plus âgé étouffa un hoquet lorsqu'il le vit s'attarder sur les deux boutons de chair, les malmenant de ses doigts au point de les faire durcir et qu'il l'entendit gémir, la tête totalement basculée en arrière, l'eau ruisselant toujours sur lui.

- Kazu… Arrête, je t'en prie… implora Jin, qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Mmm… gémit de nouveau le jeune bourreau lorsque ses mains titillèrent une fois encore ses tétons à travers la mousse, avant d'encrer de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Je te fais envie, Jin ?

La réponse était évidente, mais tout faisait partie d'un plan savamment calculé.

Un grognement de frustration lui répondit et le sourire machiavélique s'accentua.

- Tu veux me toucher ? Hum ? reprit-il d'un ton de plus en plus suave. Mais tu ne peux pas et pourtant tu as envie de moi. Très envie de moi…

- Démon… parvint à articuler l'aîné, bien trop réceptif à son goût aux gestes et paroles de son affolant cadet.

Les mains savonneuses reprirent leur course sur le corps gracile, descendant plus bas, palpant ses abdominaux, s'attardant sur ses hanches fines avec toujours plus de lascivité. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant pour le supplice du pauvre torturé, Kazuya se plaça ensuite de trois quart, afin que son compagnon ne perde rien du spectacle de sa main s'attardant sur la délicieuse rondeur de son parfait postérieur.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps à cette vision plus qu'appétissante, l'aîné fit descendre l'une de ses paumes jusqu'à son membre douloureusement dressé et entreprit des rapides mouvements de va-et-vient destinés à calmer son excitation, puisque son petit ami semblait déterminer à l'amener au bord de la folie. Il le voulait tellement, que chacun de ses gestes déclenchait une plainte sourde qui, malgré ses efforts pour l'étouffer, franchissait le barrage de ses dents serrées. Kami-sama, qu'il le détestait de lui infliger ça… et en même temps, il l'aimait à en crever. C'était un mélange assez paradoxal.

Voir son partenaire s'activer ainsi fit intérieurement jubiler le cadet, qui réalisait ainsi la première partie de son plan et, à son tour, entreprit de s'occuper de l'excitation qui s'était emparée de lui en voyant faire celui qu'il aimait. Il se torturait à moitié lui-même, mais c'était tellement jouissif de faire tout ça. Il avait l'impression de rendre son Jin encore plus dépendant de son corps qu'il ne l'était déjà, en ne faisant, en définitive pas grand-chose. L'entendre geindre et soupirer sous l'assaut de ses propres mains était déjà un bonheur.

Lorsque lui-même fut plus calme quelques instants plus tard, il se replaça un moment sous la douche, appréciant simplement de sentir l'eau couler sur sa peau, puis décida de passer à la seconde partie de son plan. Se plaquant contre la minuscule paroi qui les séparait, Kazuya caressa lentement le torse de son aîné, qui venait de se libérer dans un râle rauque. En entendant la respiration de celui-ci s'accélérer à nouveau à ces simples attouchements, son sourire taquin revint étirer ses lèvres pleines et il pencha la tête jusqu'à souffler à nouveau sur la peau dorée du cou de son amant.

- Combien tu me veux, Jin ? susurra-t-il suavement. Jusqu'à quel point tu as envie ? Tu pourrais me prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite, si je t'en donnais l'autorisation ?

- Oh toi… Je te jure que quand je pourrais… tu me payeras tout ça… grogna l'aîné en sentant la vigueur revenir dans son bas-ventre.

- Possible, mais en attendant… commença le cadet à voix haute, avant de murmurer : tu m'appartiens…

Et sur ces mots, qui firent frissonner son aîné, le cadet reprit son exploration corporelle. Évidemment, il connaissait déjà par cœur l'anatomie de son compagnon, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais eu à sa merci de cette façon et il entendait bien en profiter au maximum.

Les mains du plus jeune s'appliquèrent à jouer un instant avec les tétons de son amant, se délectant des plaintes que cela déclenchait chez lui, puis descendirent sur ses abdominaux, qu'il palpa avec légèreté… avant de cesser brusquement tout contact, faisant grogner le plus âgé de frustration.

Bon sang, que ce démon avait de la chance qu'il respecte toujours sa parole, surtout envers lui, car avec toutes ces tortures, il aurait brisé sa promesse depuis déjà de très longues minutes et, à cet instant, il serait déjà en train de crier de plaisir sous lui. C'était d'ailleurs cette idée et celle de sa propre vengeance future, qui lui permettait de tenir le coup, alors que, kami-sama, il mourrait d'envie de le prendre immédiatement, exactement comme son diabolique cadet venait de le lui dire. Sa frustration intacte, Jin vit Kazuya quitter la partie douche de la pièce et ouvrir son casier pour en tirer une serviette, avec laquelle il entreprit de s'essuyer langoureusement, sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention. Ce qui fit craindre la suite à Akanishi. Non, il n'allait quand même pas oser…

La lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de son amant, fit comprendre à Kazuya, qu'il avait parfaitement saisi ses intentions.

- Kazu, tu vas pas… commença Jin.

Souriant sans le regarder, l'interpelé entreprit de se rhabiller, semblant entièrement concentré sur ses vêtements.

- Kazuya…

Bingo. La voix basse et rauque de son aîné avait prononcé son prénom complet, ce qui était le signe qu'il n'était pas loin de craquer. Suivant la même ligne de conduite, il prit place sur un banc, pour mettre ses chaussures et sentit son compagnon se rapprocher.

- Kazuya… Tu me chauffe à mort et ensuite tu me laisse tomber comme ça ? T'es au courant que c'est dégueulasse comme façon de faire ?

- Je sais, répondit l'intéressé dans un sourire enjôleur à faire fondre un iceberg.

Jin déglutit, le souffle à nouveau court. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, l'enfoiré… Jusqu'à quand allait-il faire durer ce « jeu » démoniaque ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez payé son oubli, maintenant ?

- Tu compte me torturer encore longtemps ?

- Oh que oui… T'as pas idée…

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, retournant à la salle de répétition en sifflotant d'un air satisfait qui agaça Jin au plus haut point.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, l'aîné refaisait son apparition dans la pièce et se dirigeait vers son cadet, rhabillé et le regard noir de colère. Aaaaaah là, ça commençait à devenir intéressant…

- Oui, Jin ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna innocemment Kazuya, occupé à refermer son sac, sans même le regarder.

- Tu te rends compte que ta vengeance est démesurée par rapport à ma faute ? demanda le plus âgé lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Oui.

- Tu te rends compte que je pourrais très bien arrêter de marcher dans ton petit jeu pervers et me passer de ton consentement ?

- Oui. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Parce que la parole d'Akanishi Jin vaut quelque chose, sourit le plus jeune. Et que tu serais incapable de me violer.

Le regard noir s'assombrit encore. Ce petit enfoiré le tenait et il le savait. Il était pire que diabolique.

- Mais peut-être que si tu es sage, TRES sage, je pourrais me montrer clément et abréger ta punition. Je dis bien "peut-être", ajouta encore le cadet, avant d'enfiler son blouson et de se diriger vers la porte en attrapant son sac au passage. Tu viens ou tu reste ici ?

Quelle question stupide… Évidemment qu'il venait. Il était incapable de ne pas le suivre. Il le voulait trop.

- Je te hais, gronda-t-il bien qu'il n'en pense en réalité pas un mot.

- Tu te répète, mon chou, provoqua encore Kazuya, en quittant la salle.

« Mon chou » ? Là, s'en était trop… Promesse ou pas promesse, ce petit con allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer de lui. Enfilant son cuir à la va vite, il prit à son tour son sac et lui emboîta le pas. Mais, connaissant très bien les réactions de son compagnon, le plus jeune, qui courait vite, avait déjà pris la fuite dans le bâtiment, en direction du garage manifestement. Se mettant à courir, Jin médita des idées de vengeance à la vengeance. Il allait le coincer contre le capot de la voiture et lui faire sa fête à tel point qu'il ne pourrait plus s'asseoir pendant des jours !

En quelques minutes, il parvint à l'emplacement de la voiture, mais là, nulle trace de son petit ami. Disparu, envolé. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Merde ! Lui qui se réjouissait déjà de le chopper… Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant un mouvement du regard, au cas où. Et soudain, il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, cherchant à fuir vers l'extérieur par le passage piéton. Ah non, certainement pas. Il était hors de question que sa revanche lui échappe comme ça. Il crevait trop d'envie de le prendre. Et puis il avait sa petite idée. Kazuya allait connaitre le coup de l'arroseur arrosé. Et il n'allait pas aimer du tout.

Piquant le plus grand sprint de sa vie, il parvint à arrêter la course de son compagnon et, en avançant dans sa direction en lui bloquant toujours le passage, le força à reculer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le dos de son cadet heurte l'un des piliers du garage. Là, il plaqua les mains sur le béton, de chaque côté du corps de son petit ami et vrilla dans les prunelles noisette les siennes, noires de colère contenue.

- Jin… Ta… Ta promesse… balbutia Kazuya, déjà beaucoup moins assuré.

Sans répondre, les mains d'Akanishi saisirent ses poignets pour éviter toute nouvelle tentative de fuite et, surtout, l'empêcher de bouger, puis le plus âgé se colla littéralement à lui, donnant un ou deux coups de bassin, particulièrement suggestifs.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, le cadet ne put empêcher son corps de réagir violemment à cette brusque "attaque", surtout que son aîné créait ainsi un contact entre leurs virilités érigées, ce qui le fit gémir malgré lui.

- Alors, tu ris moins là, pas vrai, "mon chou" ? questionna Jin dans un murmure à son oreille.

Et sur ces mots, il se mit à suçoter et mordiller le lobe de son oreille, avant de descendre titiller adroitement de la langue, le point sensible juste derrière. Une nouvelle plainte échappa alors au cadet qui, malgré lui, ferma les yeux, le souffle légèrement saccadé, ayant totalement oublié cette histoire de promesse brisée.

- Mmm… Jin… gémit Kazuya.

Le retour de la voix sensuelle faillit faire perdre à l'interpellé le but de sa manœuvre, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Oui, quoi ? demanda-t-il en écartant légèrement le bassin, pour laisser le passage à sa main, qui alla se loger directement sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon.

Celui-ci étouffa un hoquet de plaisir, le regard brusquement voilé et, intérieurement, Akanishi se félicita. D'autant que, quelques secondes plus tard, le plus jeune, la voix déjà rauque, demanda en balbutiant à rentrer chez eux, sous-entendant qu'ils pourraient y poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ayant toujours son idée derrière la tête, l'aîné fit mine d'accepter, mais lui demanda de conduire, arguant qu'il était pour le moment trop fatigué pour le faire correctement.

Tous deux se dirigèrent donc vers le véhicule et s'y installèrent selon ce qui avait été décidé, tandis que son cadet mettait le contact et dirigeait la voiture hors du parking, suivant ensuite la route pour rentrer chez eux. Gardant son idée en tête, Jin resta tranquillement assis à sa place, attendant le bon moment pour agir. Dans la voiture, la radio que Kazuya venait d'allumer, diffusait « To be free », un titre de leurs sempais d'Arashi. Mais bien que, en temps normal, l'un ou l'autre se serait mis à la chantonner, les circonstances et la tension sexuelle qui subsistait entre eux étaient telles, qu'on aurait pu entendre l'air crépiter dans l'habitacle et qu'aucun ne souffla mot.

Tentant de chasser de son esprit la scène qui avait eu lieu dans le garage quelques minutes plus tôt, Kazuya se concentra tant bien que mal sur la route. Dix minutes plus tard, la main de son aîné se posait sur son genou, le faisant sursauter, ce qui fit faire une légère embardée à la voiture. Un grognement échappa au plus jeune, pouvant vouloir dire « Arrête ça, je conduis » mais, sans s'en préoccuper, Akanishi fit lentement remonter sa paume sur sa cuisse, faisant jouer ses doigts à travers le tissu épais du jean, sachant très bien quel effet ça ferait à son compagnon. Sa paume poursuivit son ascension avec une lenteur affolante, allant effleurer son entrejambe, ce qui fit légèrement geindre la « victime » de ces attouchements.

- Jin, je conduis, je te signale, le réprimanda Kazuya entre ses dents.

Mais l'interpellé ne tint aucun compte de la protestation, de toute façon très peu convaincante et posa carrément la main sur la protubérance de nouveau visible sous son pantalon. Ce qui prouvait bien que son excitation précédente n'était pas retombée ou à peine.

- Mmm… gémit le plus jeune en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le souffle déjà court.

Satisfait de sa réaction, Akanishi cessa soudain de le toucher, puis se plaça de trois quart, appuyé à la fois sur son siège et sur la portière, avant de passer lascivement les doigts dans l'échancrure de sa chemise incomplètement fermée, sachant très bien que son cadet le voyait du coin de l'œil. S'assurant qu'il ne perdait rien du spectacle, l'aîné les fit très lentement remonter jusqu'au pendentif en forme de clé, qu'il portait depuis quelques jours, s'en saisit délicatement entre le pouce et l'index et fit langoureusement glisser l'extrémité du bijou le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Puis, couvant Kazuya d'un regard plus brûlant que le cœur d'un brasier, Jin entrouvrit la bouche, glissa le petit objet dans l'interstice et entreprit de passer lentement la langue dessus, en poussant de temps à autre un petit soupir extasié.

En entendant son compagnon haleter bruyamment, Akanishi sut qu'il l'avait ferré et qu'il était à présent davantage concentré sur ses propres gestes, que sur la route. Il décida donc de continuer son petit jeu, bien que les réactions de son cadet le mettent lui aussi dans tous ses états. Laissant doucement retomber la breloque sur sa poitrine, il la remplaça par son pouce, dont il se caressa sensuellement les lèvres toujours entrouvertes, avant d'en pincer légèrement l'extrémité avec ses dents.

Un gémissement de désir autant que de frustration, s'échappa de la gorge du plus jeune, qui ne cessait de se lécher les lèvres, comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir de faire retomber l'excitation que son amant ne cessait d'entretenir par ses provocations. Mais à ce rythme, il n'allait pas tenir jusqu'à l'appartement et en serait bientôt à supplier Jin de le prendre là, dans la voiture. Surtout que celui-ci ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui, car il avait à présent entreprit de passer sensuellement les mains dans ses cheveux soyeux, les plaquant négligemment vers l'arrière, la tête légèrement basculée sur l'appui-tête dégageant ainsi toute la splendeur de son cou. Les yeux mi clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, l'aîné déboutonna lentement sa chemise et commença à se caresser doucement, laissant de courtes plaintes lui échapper.

- Jin… J'… J'en peux plus… A… Arrête… implora Kazuya qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa voix, bien que celle- ci soit très rauque.

Alors, le plus âgé se redressa sur son siège et se pencha vers l'oreille de son compagnon, qui tentait désespérément de ne pas les envoyer valser dans le décor avec la voiture, pour lui souffler :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ka-zu-ya ? demanda-t-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe de son prénom.

- Tu… le sais bien… articula difficilement son cadet, au supplice et surtout très à l'étroit dans son boxer.

- Oh… Tu as envie de moi peut-être ? C'est ça ? s'amusa encore Jin, les yeux brillants.

Un hoquet étouffé quitta la gorge du plus jeune, lorsque la main démoniaque se posa de nouveau sur sa virilité et ses mains se mirent à trembler sur le volant qu'il ne pouvait lâcher. Jamais la route entre leur lieu de travail et leur appartement ne lui avait paru si longue. Et avec Jin qui faisait toutes ces choses à côté de lui sans qu'il y puisse rien, elle semblait même parfaitement interminable. Il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre qu'il se vengeait de sa vengeance. Mais c'était une véritable torture. Probablement pire que celle à laquelle il l'avait soumis dans les douches de la loge. Il avait tellement envie de lui, qu'il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines et que tout le bas de son corps brûlait, lui infligeant une douleur cuisante, qui ne pourrait être apaisée que d'une seule façon.

L'arrivée en vue de l'immeuble fut un véritable soulagement pour le plus jeune, qui bondit presque hors du véhicule une fois celui-ci à l'arrêt, la respiration toujours saccadée bien que Jin n'ait plus rien fais depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais plus rien ne pourrait plus le calmer à présent. Sauf la sensation enivrante de la chair son aîné en lui. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à traîner. Il mit une infinité de secondes à détacher sa ceinture de sécurité, puis passa autant de temps à bâiller et s'étirer dans tous les sens, avant de se décider à ouvrir sa portière avec une telle lenteur que Kazuya, perdant patience, en accéléra lui-même l'ouverture à partir de l'extérieur. Geste qui déclencha un sourire en coin de son compagnon.

- Oh oh… Serait-on pressé, par hasard ? se moqua de nouveau Akanishi.

- Jin… fit le cadet entre ses dents, en lui jetant un regard à la fois noir et empli de désir.

- Oui ?

- Tait-toi et avance…

- Sir, yes sir ! s'exclama l'aîné en mimant un salut militaire, avant de plonger dans une brusque fente en avant pour esquiver le coup de pied au derrière que son cadet tentait de lui donner en représailles.

La montée en ascenseur entre le parking souterrain et leur demeure, fut un véritable supplice pour Kazuya, qui mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur son trop sexy compagnon. Il était d'ailleurs si fébrile que, une fois devant leur porte, les clés qu'il avait tirées de sa poche dans un mouvement trop vif, finirent leur course à terre, le faisant jurer.

De plus en plus amusé par une situation qui tournait franchement à son avantage, Jin les ramassa et les lui tendit. Le battant d'acier fut bientôt ouvert et le plus jeune s'engouffra dans l'appartement comme une tornade, tirant son petit ami après lui par le bras. Haletant comme s'il avait couru un cent mètres en quelques secondes, il plaqua ensuite Akanishi contre la porte et dévora sa bouche de baisers passionnés, auxquels l'intéressé ne répondit que très peu, comme voulant entretenir un désir qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin, car il était pur et brillant comme une flamme.

- Jin, s'il te plait… gémit-il de frustration tout contre ses lèvres.

Intérieurement ravi, l'intéressé capture doucement les lèvres charnues et tentatrices entre les siennes, les aspirant légèrement pour leur administrer un léger coup de langue, les laissant au repos, pour mieux en reprendre possession une fraction de seconde plus tard en les mordillant doucement. Il insinua ensuite sa langue entre les lèvres de son cadet, donnant un léger coup sur ses dents nacrées, demandant un accès qu'il obtint sans difficulté, puis fit glisser sa langue le long de ses dents, la lançant à la recherche sa jumelle, qu'elle finit par rencontrer avec satisfaction. Elle se jeta alors avec elle dans un ballet étourdissant, la caressant, tourbillonnant autour d'elle avec passion, s'enroulant auteur de sa consœur, en épousant étroitement la forme, la caressant presque sauvagement. Avant d'interrompre le baiser et de repousser son compagnon, pour se diriger nonchalamment vers la cuisine.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire trois pas dans cette direction, que Kazuya se jeta à nouveau sur lui, collant son corps au sien de façon à ce qu'Akanishi sente l'étendue de son désir.

Le plan de celui-ci marchant comme sur des roulettes malgré le fait que lui aussi ait grande envie de lui. Il se laissa entraîner dans la chambre sans résistance et ne protesta pas non plus lorsque les mains impatientes de son cadet entreprirent de lui ôter sa chemise. Mais au moment où il aurait du faire comme d'habitude et passer les siennes sur le torse déjà dénudé de son amant, il resta parfaitement immobile, plongeant celui-ci dans un abîme de perplexité.

- Jin ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? questionna le plus jeune.

- Rien justement.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que je n'ai pas la moindre intention… de te toucher, répondit l'aîné dans un sourire machiavélique.

La stupeur figea Kamenashi sur place, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux.

- Quoi ? fit ce dernier, la voix déraillant dans les aigus sous le coup de la surprise.

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Attends, tu m'as chauffé comme un malade dans la voiture et tu me laisse en plan ? s'exclama Kazuya, subitement refroidi.

- Et qui a commencé dans les douches ? Moi peut-être ? rétorqua Jin, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez devant tant de mauvaise foi. Et sois content, parce que je suis resté soft, alors que t'as été parfaitement horrible.

- Tu rigole, là ?

- J'ai l'air de me marrer ?

- Nan mais putain, tu peux pas faire ça, bordel ! jura le cadet, furieux.

- Je vais me gêner…

- Nan mais Jin, sérieux, tu te rends compte combien j'ai envie ?

- J'ai envie aussi, mais je me venge.

- Tu te venge de ma vengeance ? Tu t'aperçois que si je me re-venge derrière et toi aussi, on est pas sortis de l'auberge ?

- Je sais.

- Alors on fait quoi ? On continue à se venger de l'autre jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- C'est ridicule.

- Peut-être. Mais je répète, c'est toi qui as commencé. Je pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

- C'est une réaction de gamin, Bakanishi.

- Dit celui qui a décidé de se venger parce que, pour une fois, j'ai oublié notre anniversaire et seulement à cause de la fatigue.

Un silence plein de ressentiment s'installa.

- OK, admettons… bouda Kazuya.

- Y'a rien à admettre, c'est les faits, c'est tout.

- Ah viens pas me parler de logique, hein. C'est pas le moment.

Un nouveau silence.

- Match nul ? proposa Jin histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Ouais je crois, approuva le plus jeune. En plus, je suis crevé.

- Moi aussi. On a quand même répété avant tous ça, donc c'est logique.

Un hochement de tête approbateur lui donna raison et l'aîné emboîta le pas à son cadet en direction de la chambre.


End file.
